The present application relates to the field of molded articles having soft portions with stitching, embroidery and/or other sewn portions (which will collectively be referred to as “stitching”). More specifically, the present application further relates to interior trim panels or structures for vehicles (e.g., automobiles such as cars, trucks, and the like; airplanes, boats, etc.) or other products that include at least one relatively localized deep soft area (e.g., padded or cushioned) portion formed by a partial-mold-behind (PMB) process that may also have stitching (decorative or functional) and be configured to separate from the main body of the product.
Padded or cushioned vehicle interior components may include stitching. Such stitching may be decorative/ornamental and/or functional. The padded or cushioned vehicle interior components may take the form of a trim panel (e.g., instrument panel, door panel, etc.). Such panels typically include a substrate made of a relatively rigid material, a relatively soft core (e.g., a foam layer), and an outer surface or skin. Various methods of providing such cushioning and stitching are known in the art, although such known methods do not provide certain advantageous features and/or combination of features. For example, it is known to add stitching to interior components to the skin (or skin and foam laminate) and then attach the skin to the substrate by a hand or manually wrapping technique. It is also known to apply the stitching after the interior component has been formed (e.g., after the skin, foam, and substrate has been joined). Such padded or cushioned components may also be used in conjunction with devices, such as airbags, located in a dashboard or door panel or the like. However, known methods of applying decorative stitching are labor-intensive or do not provide the desired visual effect of depth that would be provided by a recessed stitch (e.g., “quilting” or cushioning effect that provides contour change in the soft surface). Therefore, such recessed stitching provided by known costly manufacturing processes are typically only available on premium or luxury class vehicles.
The present application further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments.